


The Beginning of the Dawn

by Engines_of_ressistance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, I didn’t edit so there may be mistakes but we are hopeful, M/M, Planet of the apes au I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engines_of_ressistance/pseuds/Engines_of_ressistance
Summary: Lance is stranded at the airport amidst the pandemonium of the ape flu on the way to see his sister.This is just a thing I started back when I was in the Voltron fandom briefly, a planet of the apes au. I was looking through old docs and thought I may as well post this, because I quite like how it turned out, so here it is.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)





	The Beginning of the Dawn

It was all over the news: people fleeing, destruction in the city, and apes. 

After a couple of days evacuees were allowed back into San Francisco, because the apes had disappeared into a forest reserve. For all anyone cared everything was fine again. For a bit, until something else made the headlines that was definitely more worrying than a bunch of apes. It started two days before his seventeenth birthday, which on the whole he thought was pretty unlucky. At least it didn’t happen on the day. A disease had started to spread like wildfire; a disease which could kill you in a matter of weeks. Lance McClain was lucky enough not to be infected. As was, he hoped, his family. They had been separated at an airport trying to get to his sister, Veronica. He was now alone, by himself, lost, all on his lonesome, in an airport in the state of Nebraska. That was pretty far from his home in Cuba, but in times like these families from all over wanted to stick together. That's probably why the airport was so very confusing, not to mention packed with so many people it was almost difficult to comprehend. There was a generally chaotic atmosphere to the place; last minute bookings, flights, pop music drifting down from the roof and ever so slightly different pop music emanating from chain stores, overworked employees, lost baggage, lost children and adults alike, and, Lance thought, lost me.

“You’ll be fine,” He breathed to himself, “You just need to keep your chill.”   
_ And hope beyond hope nobody near him coughs something contagious _ . 

As much as you could hope and pray, there was a fifty fifty chance of catching death or living to see more and more of it. This being a bustling airport the odds were not in anyone’s favour. Lance found a place to sit. He was fine with people (though people often weren’t fine with him), but big crowds were a little overwhelming, and with the epidemic... It would be impossible to go looking for his family in this big an airport, even with that big a family to look for, and even with his self proclaimed eagle eyes. He used those now to scan the crowd anyway, with no success. All the people he saw were a blur, half of them wearing masks as a precaution against the ever spreading disease. He also spied medics in every nook and cranny, out of the way but ready for action, a necessary precaution. None of this made him feel any more chill.

“Take a chill pill” he murmured, as if humour would swoop in and save the day, “take a chill…  _ pill.” _ That's right, he’d forgotten to take his medication this morning. He searched frantically in his bag for a bottle of water, the result was disappointing. He then turned to scanning his surroundings again on a quest for water. He did see some; all the way on the other side, but then again he’d have to venture through the thick crowd to get it and that was less desirable than not taking his pills. Oh well, he’d just have to hope his ADHD didn’t kick in too strongly. It was three days past his birthday, and everything had turned to custard.   
“Hey.” Sounded a voice next to him.   
Lance turned around, surprised. Airport courtesy was normally to ignore the stranger sitting next to you, not that Lance had any problem with being spoken to.   
“I’m a little lost. Do you happen to know your way around here?” Asked the person next to him. It was someone about the same age as Lance and large round the stomach, his skin and hair was dark and he wore an orange bandana; Lance guessed Pacific Islands.    
“I’m afraid I’m in the exact same situation as you.” He replied.   
“Oh. I guess we’ll both be sitting here a while then, huh.”   
Lance nodded.   
“If were going to be here for a while, which we are, we might as well learn each other’s names. I’m Hunk.” The big guy said, sticking out his hand.   
Lance took it. “Lance.”   
They shook on it. 

A bzzt came from Lances pocket. He slapped his forehead and pulled out his phone.    
How could he have been so stupid as to forget he had one!    
It was a text:   
_ Hey lil bro _ , it read.   
“Whossat?” Asked Hunk.   
“One of my older brothers, Louise.”   
Lance texted back:   
_ Where are you guys?  _ _  
_ The response he got was not the one he wanted.   
_ We had to leave the airport. I’m sorry bro. The person taking us to Veronica wouldn’t let us go back for you. We’re all super worried about you, but dad keeps on saying you can take care of yourself. I hope your ok. Hang in there buddy. _ _  
_ Lance sat there staring at the small screen, dumbfounded.    
“Sheesh that's pretty rough.” Said Hunk, the words shaking Lance back into consciousness.   
“Nah i’ll be fine. It’s like dad said, I can take care of myself.” He assured Hunk, and, if he was honest, himself. “Wait, were you reading over my shoulder?”   
“Whoops, sorry,” Hunk did look sorry, “I was curious.”   
Neither of them knew what to say next, and if neither of them said anything silence would seem to stretch on forever.   
_ Not on my watch _ , Lance thought, and changed the subject of conversation to the first thing that popped into his mind.   
“How about that disease?”   
Hunk looked at him with a frightened expression on his face. He had said the wrong thing and he knew it.   
“I mean, its horrible isn’t it. I think it is. Scary.” He stuttered, trying to amend his mistake.   
“Yeah.” Hunk shivered.   
Silence threatened them again, but luckily another bzzt came from Lances pocket before it could settle.   
“Louise says we should find a place to stay for the night.”   
  


A man lay on the sofa, weeping. He had just arrived home from a trip abroad and his suitcase remained unopened. The cause of his sadness was a piece of paper clutched tightly against his chest.   
_ When you read this I’ll be gone. I didn’t want to do this, but I had no choice. I got infected, Takashi. I started coughing up blood. I had to cut the disease off the only way I know how before anyone else caught it. Before you could catch it. I love you, you know that. I love you and I’m sorry.  _

_ -Adam _ _  
_ The words floated detached around his brain and he hadn’t moved for over an hour. He cried until he couldn’t, and then felt empty. Something was missing, something was definitely not where it should be. It should be here, with him, speaking words of comfort. He sat up. Adam would say what is gone is gone. He did the right thing, he saved people from having the same fate.Takashi smiled a sad smile, folded the now crumpled piece of paper and put it in his pocket. What now? The question almost overwhelmed him, but he took a few deep breaths and asked himself a simpler question. What do you do in the evening? He tasked himself with going to bed, that should be easy enough. Takashi stood up and walked in a drone like manner to the bedroom, where he fell onto the bed and threw the covers over himself. He lay there for a while; It was weird, not knowing Adam was beside him. He remembered song Adam used to sing all the time; ‘Obladi oblada life goes on.’ Adam did love The Beatles. Takashi tried for a while to sleep, but it didn’t seem like that would happen anytime soon. Instead he got up, turned on the stereo, and put The Beatles on shuffle. He had never really listened to The Beatles despite Adam playing them all the time. Yes, he knew the songs, but he had never heard them as he did just then. He lay back down and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him. It wasn’t long before he was lulled to sleep.   
  


Hunk began to worry again, “but what if there is no place? What if everywhere’s booked out? What if--“   
“Don’t worry Hunk, I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Lance assured him for about the fifth time, “besides, I think I’ve found a place. It’s fairly cheap, doesn’t look too bad, and it has rooms available; no worries! I’ll put the address in the GPS now and we can make our way there before dark!”   
The two boys sat under a bus stop in the middle of the city. Lance decided he would just call it ‘the city’ because he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was called.   
“Are you sure you want to pay for both of us at the hotel? I mean, its nice and all, but I feel guilty.” Hunk said, a sincerity and honestness in his voice sometimes hard to find in people.   
“Absolutely, don’t sweat it! My dad will probably pay me back anyway.” Lance replied. He may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but good deeds are a part of his moral code. “Got it! Locked onto location and ready to go!”   
“So we’re walking.” Hunk groaned.   
“Come on, big guy, its not that far. Besides; walking is good for for you!” Lance jested.   
“No, its not that. I was just worried we wouldn’t make it there before dark.” Hunk mumbled, a little offended.   
Lance took the hint. “Like I said, we’ll be perfectly fine. Don’t you worry your adorable face off.”   
“Adorable?” Hunk smirked.   
“I’m joking, Hunk. It’s called humour.” Drawled Lance.   
“I know.” Hunk sighed with the air of having beaten his opponent. One point for Hunk.   
It took a little longer than Lance thought it would to reach the hotel, and taking a wrong turn at some point certainly didn’t help.   
“We’re lost,” Hunk said bluntly, “and it's already dark.”   
“It’ll be just around this next corner,” Lance assured.   
Hunk groaned, “What corner?”   
“What do you mean what- oh.” Lance frowned. “Never mind! We’re close, i can feel it.”   
“I’m hungry, and I’m tired.” Hunk complained. “Can we eat?”   
Lance didn’t respond: he was too engrossed in his GPS.   
“I was thinking burritos. I really feel like burritos.” Hunk continued, beginning to salivate at the thought of food. “I was thinking get to the hotel first, then by groceries and make food, but we still haven’t reached the-“   
“Aha!” Lance triumphed. It should be right... here.”   
They were standing in front of a nail salon.   
“Maybe it’s upstairs?” Hunk guessed.   
“No. There are pictures on the website, and it did not look like this.” Lance moaned. “I guess our only option is to sleep on the street.”   
Hunk pouted, then something a few shops along that caught his attention. “We could at least eat something.”   
“I suppose.” Lance huffed dramatically.    
Hunk grinned. “Great. Cause there’s a 7/11 right over there.”   
Lance looked in the direction Hunk was pointing. “Yeah okay whatever.”    
“It’s not ideal but it’ll have to do.” Hunk said, walking at a faster pace now that food was the destination.   
Lance trailed behind him, dragging himself along and looking extremely put out. They each bought a sandwich that turned out to be soggy, but Hunk devoured his all the same. Then he devoured the half of Lances sandwich that he had not eaten. “Hey lance,” Hunk questioned through a mouthful of bread, “what’s the time?”   
Lance slowly took his phone out of his pocket. “It’s 9:30.” Lance sniffed, and sighed again for good measure. He then sat down with his back against the wall and stared dejectedly at a late night jogger.    
Hunk sat down next to him and closed his eyes. “Goodnight Lance.”   
Lance mumbled something incoherent and unzipped his bag, pulling out his coat and using it as a makeshift blanket. It’s cold, he thought to himself, this sucks. He shivered pathetically and looked for something else to stare miserably at, and before long he had fallen asleep.   
  


Takashi jolted awake, sending his blankets flying off the bed. There was the brief moment of blankness in-between asleep and awake, and then the memories of recent events flooded his brain, attempting to overrun him completely. He wouldn’t let that happen, as much as he wanted to. He would stay strong, for Adam. Standing up was step one, step two was walking to the sliding door and opening it to the balcony. There he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The crisp night air is good for the soul, advice he had taken from his doctor. The air didn’t last long however, as the memory of what caused Adam to go surfaced in his mind and he started to stress again. His breathing became quicker and quicker and looked down at the street. Odd. He could see two boys sitting backs against a wall asleep, one of them was using his coat as a makeshift blanket. Takashi suddenly felt a chill. It was cold and they looked helpless, he couldn’t just leave them to get frostbite or something. He laughed at himself, maybe that was a tad dramatic, but they looked like they needed a place to stay. It was like Adam always said; he was in hero mode now. Luckily he had fallen asleep in his clothes, so he only needed to throw on a jacket before racing unsafely down the stairs and out the front door. When he reached the two boys he realised he would have to wake them up if he were to offer them sanctuary, leaving him at a stalemate. He could leave them to sleep on the street, or he could wake them up and they could sleep somewhere much nicer than the street. Before he could decide the second option was probably the better option, the boy using his coat as a blanket stirred. He opened one eye, then the other, yawned, and asked Takashi sleepily why he was standing there.   
“You look like you need some help.” Was his answer.   
“Whaddayamean?” The boy questioned further, tiredness was etched into his face.   
“I mean you can stay the night at my place if you like.” Takashi offered.    
The boy looked at him. “Normally I would find a stranger offering me sanctuary in the middle of the night a little on the creepy side but you seem genuine and also I’m cold and tired.” He said, stifling a yawn. “Let me just wake up Hunk.” Moments later Hunk, the other, larger boy, was shaken awake.    
“Lance, what are you doing?” He groaned, “I was having a real nice dream before you had the kindness to wake me u- who’s that guy?”   
“I dunno,” the boy named Lance replied, “what’s your name?”   
“My name is Hunk.” Hunk replied slowly. “You know this.”   
“I was asking the the stranger!” Lance sighed.   
“My name is Takashi Shirogane, and before you say ‘Taka-what-now-gane’ you can just call me Shiro.” Takashi said.   
Lance nodded slowly. “You hear that Hunk? His name is Shiro. Shiro says we can stay at his place for the night which is nice of him isn’t it?”   
“That is nice of him. Thank you.” Hunk nodded along, then he stopped nodding and squinted at Shiro.    
“Oh wait.” Lance said, mirroring Hunk. Shiro was starting to feel a little uncomfortable under the two boys’ glare.   
“He could have the flu...”   
Shiro visibly tensed at the mention of the epidemic and he could feel himself about to break again. Hunk noticed his reaction and stood up.   
“You’ve lost someone to it,” He said solemnly.   
Shiro nodded, a trickle of salty water fell down his cheek despite his efforts to remain calm. A hand found his shoulder.   
“Show us the way to your place.” Hunk said kindly. He could feel Shiro’s pain and knew a distraction would help.    
Shiro nodded, took a deep breath and offered Lance, who was still half sitting and looking slightly lost, a hand. He stood up, looking slightly offended.   
“I can get up perfectly fine on my own thank you.”   
At least he's not looking slightly lost anymore, Shiro thought.    
Hunk apologised for lance, “he’s tired.” And the two boys followed Shiro across the road. Soon enough the boys were fast asleep in Shiro’s living room, Lance sprawled over the couch and Hunk on a mattress Shiro had pulled from a cupboard. Shiro himself had returned to his room and was, surprisingly, also fast asleep.

Almost the entire flat woke with a start the next morning due to a combination of two things: the doorbell ringing obnoxiously loud, and the unearthly high pitched scream that followed.    
“Who was that?” Shouted the person outside the door. It belonged to a male.   
“Who are you?” Lance shouted back, seemingly unaware of the unexpected noise that had issued from his mouth seconds ago.   
“Don’t worry!” Shiro shouted from the other room. His head appeared around the corner of the wall. “It’s just Keith.”   
“Yeah but who’s Keith?” Lance shouted.   
Shiro winced.   
“The person standing outside of this flat, who would very much like to be let inside!” Issued the door.   
“That doesn’t answer my question!” Lance retaliated.   
Shiro winced again. “Keith is...” he began, but gave up when more shouts emanated from the door.   
“Somebody Shiro practically adopted when he was younger and now lives in a shack in the desert, happy? Also, COULD YOU LET ME IN PLEASE?”    
Sighing, Shiro worked his way across the crowded living room floor and opened the door for Keith; a boy not much older than Hunk and Lance, with black hair in the style of a mullet, and who carried a motorcycle helmet. Lance sat up and squinted at Keith with distaste; who in their right mind would wear a jacket that short? And a mullet? he thought, and continued to squint distastefully as Keith crossed the room, sat down at a table and dumped his helmet on the floor.    
Hippie.   
By this time Lance’s subconscious had decided Shiro was somebody to look up to, him being the most senior person around at the moment and also the fact that he was nice enough to take them in made him a very likeable person. So, all said, you could say that Keith was now his rival for Shiro’s approval. Lance stood up and approached the table, where Keith and Shiro were already conversing and eating a lazy breakfast (cereal and whatnot).    
“Help yourself,” Shiro said when Lance took a seat.   
“Thanks,” Lance gesticulated, “I haven’t eaten for ages.”   
Keith looked at him weird. He had to break that gesticulating habit.    
“I still don’t know who you are.” Keith mentioned, as if this was any normal conversation topic a stranger would bring up. It was; Lance just had a prejudice.   
“Uh, the names Lance.” Lance drawled.   
“Okay.” Keith continued, “Who’s the big guy?”    
“That,” Lance said, pointing at Hunk, “... is amazing how is he still asleep?”   
Hunk was indeed still asleep, and snoring obnoxiously.   
“Wow.” Shiro remarked. “I need that superpower.”   
“Name?” Keith insisted.   
“His name is Hunk.” Shiro answered patiently.   
Hunk snored so loudly he woke himself up.   
“Huh? Whassinime? Ehhh...” he slurred, his bandanna was askew. It took him a while to realise three people were watching him, but when he finally did he decided something was off and it took a whole new while to figure out what.   
“Who’s the mullet?” He asked after a painfully long second while.   
Keith sighed, “the mullet doesn’t have a name.” He said dryly, “please don’t feel free to give it one.”   
“Fair enough,” Hunk shrugged, and promptly sat down at the table, “I see you are all eating breakfast without me, how could you, but I will excuse you this one time.”   
Keith was surprised; normally his remarks would be met with a retort, but this Hunk didn’t seem to be bothered at all. It was a nice change.    
“My name is Keith.” He said, head hung.   
Shiro smiled.   
“I’m sorry,” he continued, “for being rude. I’m just, not very good with people.”   
“Nah, it's all good,” Hunk smiled, and stuck out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Keith.”   
Keith took it. “Nice to meet you too.”   
Conversation floated across the table as breakfast was being eaten, Lance was too busy mopping to join in. After they had finished Hunk offered to make coffee and Shiro showed him around the kitchen. Keith and Lance were the only ones left seated and an uncomfortable silence engulfed them, so it was a relief when Shiro sat back down again.   
“So, Lance, I never found out why you were sleeping on the street.” Shiro inquired.   
“It’s a funny story. Actually it's not that funny, but it's a story.” Lance said, happy to finally have been asked something. “I got separated from my family at an airport, thats when I met Hunk, and my brother texted me to say that they couldn’t come back for me and that I’d have to find a place to stay for the night, so we found a hotel online and followed the GPS all the way here to find it was no longer a hotel, but a nail salon!”   
“They need to update their website.” Hunk chimed in from the kitchen.   
Lance nodded.   
“You said you were at an airport, why?” Shiro asked, the curiosity in his voice genuine.   
“We came from Cuba, that's where I live, to visit my sister Veronica. She works here, for NASA.” Lance explained.   
“Does your last name happen to be McClain?” Questioned Shiro.   
“Do you know her?” Lance gasped.   
“I do!” Shiro exclaimed, “I used to work for NASA, and so did my...” he stopped, his chuffed expression replaced with one of sadness. Lances amusement faded as well at this sudden change of mood.   
Keith looked up, “Shiro,” he asked quietly “where’s Adam?”   
  


Another knock on the door, the second that morning, seemingly answered Keith's question.   
“I’ll get it,” Shiro said quickly, thankful life was so full of distractions.   
When he opened the door it someone no one had ever seen before, but everyone knew exactly who he was. The man was the news, dressed in professional attire topped off with a grim expression. Shiro was no longer thankful for the door knock when the man started:   
“I’m sorry-“   
Shiro closed his eyes and took a tired breath, “I know. Could we talk outside?”   
The man nodded and they both disappeared from view.   
Silence fell on the boys at the table, and the boy in the kitchen. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but a grim one full of tension and a hint of respect. In a few minutes Shiro and the man were back and it was obvious Shiro had been crying. Keith looked for an explanation and Shiro, surprising himself, gave him one:   
“Adam,” he took another deep breath, this one shaking, “had to go. He caught what this man has just told me is called the simian flu; the epidemic. He had to-“ Shiro choked. “It was his choice, the right choice for the good of everyone else. He called the health services and told them he had it, and they took him away to...” the last of the story couldn’t quite make it past his lips, but the room knew enough to guess what had happened. “Anyway I need to do some legal stuff, I’ll be back soon.” He finished, attempting a feeble smile and disappearing again.   
“Who’s Adam?” Lance asked, his need to know things overruling his sense of decency.   
Keith pursed his lips. “Adam is- was, Shiro’s partner,” he explained.   
A little ‘oh’ issued from Lances mouth and all thoughts of further conversation in any of them disappeared. The atmosphere remained this way until Shiro re entered the room.   
“I need to head over to NASA to clear up a few things,” He said, “and I’m going to take you all with me, I wouldn’t want anything to happen. Besides, Lance will be able to meet up with his family again.”   
Lance nodded, “sounds good to me.”   
“You are forgetting,” Hunk said emerging from the kitchen, “something very important. I have made coffee, and if you want it you need to pour yourself some. I don’t have the ability to mind read what your preferences are.”    
“I wouldn’t say no to that!’ Shiro exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen for some sweet, sweet life fuel.   
Keith followed suit and Lance was left at the table alone. He barely had time to mope before Hunk joined him, having already poured himself a steaming mug.   
“No coffee for you?” He asked.   
“No,” Lance answered, “I don’t normally drink coffee. Caffeine makes me all hyperactive.”   
“I see.” Hunk muttered with an air of humorous conspiracy, “what, then, is your go to drink?”   
Lance mulled over the question, taking his time to answer. By the time he reached his conclusion the rest of the party had sat down and were watching him think through sips of their coffee. “Milk.” He said finally.   
“Why milk?”   
“Because you can make so many different things with milk! You can make cheese, butter, cream, milkshakes and so on. And plus, it's good on its own.”   
Hunk looked impressed. “That was a well thought out answer. I personally like most drinks, and could never pick a favourite.”   
“What are we talking about?” Shiro asked. Indeed, the two newcomers had mingled expressions of confusion and amusement.   
“What our go to drinks are.” Hunk answered promptly. “What are yours?”   
“I don’t even need to think to answer this question: coffee. Coffee forever.” Was Shiro’s quick reply.   
Hunk nodded in Keiths direction, “What about you?”   
Keith was not as quick to reply. “Water I guess.”   
“Boring.” Lance declared.   
“We need water to survive!” Jabbed Keith.   
Lance folded his arms, “it’s still boring. Most boring drink out there.”   
Keith was about to retaliate when Shiro saved the day by downing the rest of his coffee and standing up.    
“Let’s go. NASA is kinda far and we should probably get there with time to spare.”   
Hunk was grateful, “cool. Lance and I will get our stuff and then we can go.”   
Keith and Lance glared at each other as they went their separate ways until it was no longer possible.   
Soon enough they were out the door.

“I call shotgun!” Lance said smugly, obviously no one had remembered about the prime seat.

“Aw, come on!” Groaned Hunk, “rules are rules though.”

“What a childish pair,” Keith muttered. 

Shiro put his hand on his shoulder, “it think it’s endearing.”

Keith looked at Hunk and Lance “I don’t.”

“I know.” Sighed Shiro.

They both smiled.

“So, uh, Shiro. Where’s your car?” Lance asked, glaring off into the distance.

Shiro pointed at the minivan next to the boy and he was somewhat startled.

“Is that…?” He gaped.

Shiro tried not to sound offended, “my car, yes.”

Lance stifled a laugh, which turned into a yawn he also tried to stifle. 

“Wait, Shiro,” Keith asked, “Where am I supposed to put my motorbike?”

“Good question.” Shiro said getting out his keys and unlocking the minivan.

Keith crossed his arms, “and?”

“I don’t know.” Was Shiro’s reply.

“Oh.” Keith looked to where he’d parked his motorcycle, uncrossed his arms, and then crossed them again.

Shiro started, “Wait never mind! Isn’t your house on the way?”

It took a little while for Keith to realise what Shiro was saying, and when it dawned on him he felt very clever, “It is. So I can ride there ahead of you, drop it off, and you guys can come and pick me up.”

“Exactly.”

Lance was already settled in the front passenger seat grinning smugly at Hunk when Shiro turned around to unlock the minivan, only to realise he’d already done so. Or had he? It’s hard to tell on loss of sleep and loss of… that other thing that he had lost, what was that again? Oh yes his keys which once he checked were safe in his pocket. 

Lance called, “what are you waiting for? Mullet’s already gone!”

The minivan suddenly seemed very far away, and Shiro’s eyes began to blur. He blinked but the fact was a feeling had settled in his gut that he would prefer hadn’t.

_ You lasted so long without this, stay strong and fight it. _

He obviously failed, because the next thing he knew he was being supported by Hunk and Lance and half dragged back towards the flat.

“I’m alright,” He said, giving both boys a fright, “don’t worry.”

This earned him two concerned looks.

“It would be very reasonable for us not to believe a word you just said.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants to finish the story leave a comment or something and I’ll try to get technology to work and figure something out. There was no plan plot wise so its basically free real estate.


End file.
